Halloween Tryst
by ladydolce
Summary: I think the title says it all. S/A.


Disclaimer: I did not by the rights to YGO! On Monday. So you got your info wrong…….again.

* * *

Anzu groaned. She didn't want to be here. Of all the places she could've gone she had to end up here. Looking up at the imposing mansion, she sighed. "Might as well get this over with." Walking up to the door she knocked three times. It opened immediately and a busty blonde wrapped her hands around the sulking brunette.

"Anzu! I'm so glad you could make it!" The blonde woman chirped happily as ushered the younger girl inside. "Its been so long since I've seen you!" Anzu chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I know Mai. I've really missed you guys. Its just that work and school are so time consuming." She glanced around and noticed the horrible decorations and the guests who were either drinking or having sex. Looking back at Mai she saw her sly expression.

"Oh come on Anzu. You don't have to lie to me. We all know you have a boyfriend. I bet he's been keeping you pretty busy huh?" Anzu laughed at her friend's assumption. Still grinning she replied.

"Okay, okay. You got me. But he and I aren't together anymore. We're just complete opposites and all we tend to do is fight. So I told him I'm sick of his attitude and I left." Mai jaw dropped a few centimeters at Anzu's story. Closing her mouth hastily she smiled.

"Well hun, its a good thing you came here. You should definitely have some fun, after all Halloween is a time for midnight trysts!" She replied winking at the now skeptical Anzu who shook her head and laughed quietly at her behavior.

"Speaking of midnight trysts, what are you supposed to be?" Mai grinned and gave a little twirl.

"Why I'm a cowgirl of course." Anzu eyed Mai's costume. It didn't look anything like a cowgirl costume. It looked more like a dominatrix costume, completed with the leather whip on Mai's hip. Her neck was adorned with a studded collar and her black top cut low to show her abundant cleavage. Her skirt was fringed and had silver chains around the waistline ending with knee-high leather boots and steel-studded arm bands.

"Mai are you sure you're a cowgirl?" Anzu said looking at her costume again.

She gave a small pout and folded her arms. "Of course I'm a cowgirl! And just what are you supposed to be?" Mai asked staring at Anzu's costume.

Anzu shrugged. "Guess." Mai placed her hands on her hips and circled around the brunette as if she was her prey. Anzu's long brown hair was curled provocatively around her bare shoulders topped off with a black and silver hat. Her crimson bodice was made of silk and was cut low with a zipper running down the middle. Her skirt was short and had a layer of black lace just underneath the green silk. Sexy black stilettos and fishnet stockings adorning her long tanned legs finished the look.

Mai snapped her fingers and smiled. "You're a pirate!" Anzu shook her head and grinned.

"No. I'm Moby Dick!" The two girls stared at each other and burst out laughing. Soon their laughing ceased and Mai turned to Anzu with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry hun, but I have to see to all of my other guests. You don't mind do you?" Anzu shook her head and smiled.

"No its fine. Besides, I really want to hit the dance floor." Mai smiled and nodded.

"Okay have fun and try to at least hook up with someone. After all you're a single girl now." Anzu laughed and the two said their goodbyes.

Walking around the dimly lit room she noticed a naughty nurse and a sexy school girl kissing, their hands underneath each other's skirts and their faces sparkling with their lust. Chuckling softly she glanced around and saw a handsome masked man standing on the opposite side of the room staring at her. Anzu blushed and slowly walked over to the open bar for a drink.

"One White Russian please." The bartender nodded and fixed her drink. Placing it in front of her, he turned to serve another party-goer. Turning back to look at the people dancing, she shifted her eyes slightly to find the handsome man who staring at her. Frowning when she didn't see him she finished her drink and headed to the dance floor. Dancing is what Anzu loved best. Even though she didn't follow her dream to go to New York to study dance, she was perfectly content with her decision to study Psychology and Physiology in college. Swaying her hips to the seductive beats, she lost herself to the rituals of the dance. Raising her hand up in the air, she felt someone grasp it, causing her to temporarily stop dancing. Looking at the person who interrupted her ritual, she gasped when she saw it was the sexy stranger who was staring at her before. He kissed the back of her palm and bowed slightly.

"May I have this dance?" Anzu closed her eyes and savored the sound of his sensual voice. Opening her eyes she nodded. The handsome man grasped her hand tighter and spun her around, pulling her back to him so that her back was pressed to his chest. His hands slid down her arms and settled on her hips, squeezing it and grinding her ass into his pelvis. Anzu moaned and threw her head back growling when he dipped his head and nipped her neck. Her hands covered his and she ground against him hard, grabbing one of his hands and moving it to her breast where he fondled it. Anzu arched her back and bit her lip when the man slipped his free hand under her skirt rubbing her heated flesh. Smirking she turned around in his arms and wagged a finger in his face.

"Uh, uh, uh. You'll have to work for it." The handsome man grinned and grabbed her finger sucking on it. Letting his tongue trace the length of her finger, nibbling on it ever so often. Anzu gasped and groaned when he grabbed her leg and draped it over his hips, slightly pushing himself onto her. Standing on her tippy toes, she removed her finger from his hot mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to run his hand down her other leg, pulling it up so it was around his waist. Tightening her legs she rubbed herself against his growing erection, smirking when he hissed through his teeth. The two remained like that until the song ended.

Setting her back on the floor, he took Anzu's hand and led her to the bar. While he ordered their drinks she surveyed his costume. He was dressed in all black with various buckles on his arms. A mask covered his eyes and he had a black trench coat on and his hair had streaks of purple and brown. The costume looked familiar. But she couldn't remember where she saw it. Whatever he was he looked very sexy. He came back with their drinks and Anzu was surprised to see him holding out a White Russian to her. Taking her drink she asked.

"How did you know I wanted a White Russian?" Sipping his screwdriver he grinned. His puple eyes gleaming mysteriously.

"That's my little secret." Anzu chuckled and took a sip of her drink enjoying the bitter taste of alcohol. Looking at him closely she tilted her head and voiced her question. "What are you supposed to be?"

Letting out a sexy chuckle. He set his drink down and caressed her arm. "Have you ever heard of an anime called D.N.Angel?" She nodded.

"Yes. Its one of my favorite animes." The man let out a wry chuckle.

"Well, then I guess you and my ex-girlfriend have something in common." Anzu looked at him confused. "She always told me that the Phantom Thief looked somewhat like me. So I thought what better way to celebrate the end of our relationship than dressing up like him. I added the mask as an afterthought." She chuckled and finished her drink. Setting her empty glass next to his she took his face in her hands.

"That's why the costume looked familiar. Well I guess your ex-girlfriend and I have something else in common." Now he looked confused. Stepping closer to him she let her lips graze his slightly. "We both have ex-boyfriends." The handsome man moved forward to capture her lips but Anzu stood back. She traced his strong biceps and inwardly smirked when he growled at her teasing. "Tell me your name."

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "You first." He licked her neck and kissed her jaw line. Shivering at the feel of his hot breath on her sensitive skin, she ran her hands through his soft hair and turned to kiss the shell of his ear. "Its Anzu." The man tightened his hold on her and trailed his fingers down her spine.

"You can call me Dark." Anzu pulled back. A look of feigned hurt on her pretty features.

"You're not going to tell me your real name?" Reaching for her hand once more, he pulled her back to him.

"I promise I'll tell you at the end of the night." Mesmerized by his lips she nodded and pushed her lips onto his. Breaking the soft kiss, she whispered.

"You better." Smiling, Dark leaned forward and kissed her again. His incredibly soft lips molding perfectly onto hers. He ran his hands down her sides feeling the silk beneath his fingertips. Letting his hands wander back up to her face he paused. Moving slightly away he looked into Anzu's eyes.

"You make a beautiful pirate." Breathing heavily she smiled and caressed his face once more.

"And you make a devilishly handsome phantom thief." He chuckled.

"So I guess we're pretty much even." Anzu shook her head and grinned.

"Not if you keep interrupting. Now shut up and kiss me." Dark smirked.

"As you wish." Instantly he was pushing onto her. His lips seeking hers and their sighs became one as their tongues joined in a heated game of possession. Anzu moaned as Dark's hands sifted through her chocolate locks, delighting in the way he tugged on them. He pushed her against the wall and ran his hands down to her thighs seeking the soft mound between them. Anzu moaned louder and she felt him smile into the kiss when his fingers discovered her thong. He rubbed two fingers along the thin strip on her backside and smacked her ass causing her to break the kiss. She looked up at him with a come-hither look in her eyes.

"You perverted man. Maybe we should take this somewhere else where we can at least be alone." He chuckled darkly and squeezed her ass.

"Don't want anyone to see us fucking?" She sighed breathily and whispered.

"No. I want you all to myself." He kissed her lips roughly.

"Then lets go." He growled.

Grabbing her arm, Dark led her upstairs to where the bedrooms were. Opening the first door on his right, they saw three women having their way with each other. Growling he picked Anzu up in his arms and opened the last door at the end of the hallway. Seeing it was empty, he smirked and kicked the door close dropping her on the bed with unimaginable grace. He shrugged off his coat and peered down at her, smirking mischievously as he crawled on top, pinning her breathless form to the mattress. Taking her hat which fell off when he placed her on the bed, he threw it to the far corner of the room. Anzu reached for his mask but his hands stopped her.

"I'll take it off after I'm through with you." She gave him a devious smile.

"You're really kinky aren't you?" Dark chuckled and pushed his hand under her top rubbing his thumb over her hardening nipple.

"You have no idea." Anzu smiled and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him lightly and stared into his violet eyes.

"Hurry I can't wait any longer..." He nodded and reached for the zipper on her top. Pulling it down slowly, he revealed her silky flesh to his greedy eyes. Taking her long legs he wrapped them around his waist allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. Anzu moaned and pulled him closer to her, eager to feel him against and within her. He pressed his hips up into hers enjoying how her breath caught and the whimpers that escaped her mouth. With her legs wrapped around him he lifted the right one bringing it to his mouth licking her thigh. Dark raised his body slightly and un-buckled her stiletto taking it off and throwing it on the ground. He repeated the process on the other leg. Next to go were her stockings, skirt and top. As he reached for her thong Anzu stopped him and rolled him over onto his back. He smirked as she crawled on top, admiring the hot lust running down her legs. Settling gently on his manhood she reached for his shirt. Seeing no buttons or zippers on it she growled and almost tore it in half. Strong hands grasped her tiny wrists to stop her struggling. Chuckling he raised his body slightly and un-buckled the buckles on his arms taking his shirt off and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Anzu pressed her breasts to his chest savoring the skin to skin contact and rubbing her womanhood over his groin. Dark groaned and gripped her hips grinding it roughly against his, eliciting purrs of pleasure from her seductive mouth. Getting tired of the action and wanting to feel more of him, Anzu tugged off his pants along with his boxers and wrapped her fist around his cock enjoying its impressive rigidity. Still marveling at its size, she glanced at him seeing his face contort into indescribable pleasure as she pulled on him. Gliding her hand up and down she used her other hand to squeeze his heavy testicles. The action causing his body to jerk forwards. Smiling Anzu let go of him. He was about to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing when the words suddenly died in his throat as his cock was engulfed into her hot mouth, bucking into her when she began a slow pace. He felt himself get wetter and he knew he was going to come. Using the last of his strength, Dark reached up and placed her beneath him.

Anzu blinked at the change in positions. She was about to get to the good part when he grabbed her. Frowning slightly she looked at him and saw his gaze concentrated on her soaking wet underwear. Lifting her hips slightly, he pulled it down and spread her apart giving him the perfect view of her neatly shaved slit. Dark spread her lips apart and lowered his mouth to her, letting his tongue glide across her tiny, swollen clit. Swirling his tongue around it, he sucked it into his mouth, gently nipping at it when she didn't expect him to. Anzu cried out in pleasure as Dark continued his ministrations on her body. Her mind was fogging and she was getting far from coherent speech. He raised his head and gave her sexy smile. His drenched lips meeting hers in a fiery passion. His tongue wrapping around hers erotically as he pressed his cock to her damp flesh. Groaning, Anzu arched her hips and tried to take him in, mewling in frustration when he didn't move.

"Please...You're driving me crazy..." Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a groan of anguish. Dark smirked and slipped the head of his cock inside of her and slid back out. Digging her fingernails into his arms she stared up at him in annoyance. She was getting tired of his teasing. Wanting to please her, Dark lifted her legs and slid up deep inside. Anzu cried out in both pleasure and pain as his thick manhood stretched her tight canal. Thrusting deeper and deeper into her, he quickened his pace and angled his thrusts to hit her in the spot that would make her see stars. Slowing down a bit, he moved his hips in slow circles and stared intently at her as she screwed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on the sheets trying to relieve the pressure. Dark placed Anzu's legs over his shoulders and pressed her firmly into the bed increasing the force of his thrusts, slamming her walls mercilessly. Anzu cried out in pain and her body stiffened, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock. Dark moaned and fell back into her arms holding her tightly to him as he continued to fuck her senseless. Groaning deeply as his back straightened and his cock exploded filling her with his seed. He continued to shallowly move his hips enjoying the end of their orgasms while Anzu caressed his back and scratched his scalp calming him down. He raised his head and gave her a slow, deep sensual kiss. Their tongues mating and soothing each others in the aftermath of amazing sex.

Smiling softly, Anzu touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I love you." Dark's eyes widened and he lifted his body off of her.

"How can you love me if you only just met me?" Anzu giggled and reached for his mask.

"I love you because you're that infuriating jerk of an ex-boyfriend of mine." She tugged the mask off. "Right Seto?" He smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked nuzzling her neck. She giggled again.

"I knew ever since I walked in and saw you by the wall. Your stance, the way you dance, the way you tease me and..." She raised his head from her neck. "...and the way you make love to me. Plus, you knew I loved White Russians and then there were the hints about your ex-girlfriend. " Seto sighed and held her close to him.

"Can you ever forgive me for being such an asshole towards you?" Anzu smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Seto, I've already forgiven you. Didn't you enjoy the make-up sex?" He looked down a little guiltily, and then looked back up at her with apologetic eyes.

"Anzu. I'm sorry. I thought you had already forgotten about me and you were just having a fling with some random guy at the party." She frowned. Did he really think she could forget him so quickly?

"Seto, I really love you. No matter how much we annoy each other, my feelings for you will never change." He smiled and kissed her passionately as they fell back onto the bed.

"I love you too Anzu. Think we can have another make-up session?" Anzu laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Well that was long. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who read my stories so far. In case you haven't figured it out, I like writing lemons. Don't ask why I just do. As for this story, it just sort of popped into my mind while I was was watching Smallville. Go figure. Thank you again and please review!


End file.
